Peter and Claire
by Unknown Mistress
Summary: Okay this is about two kids Noah and Claire who are the children of wendy and Claire falls in love with peter! But a new pirate comes to Neverland (Jack Sparrow btw) this is sorta a crossover but not really, just Jack in Neverland and a competition to win
1. The Greatest Storyteller

Hey yall!!! This is my first story well actually second, but my first one didn't work out that well, so I'm switching gears to a new approach! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimers: Yeah as everyone knows I DO NOT OWN Peter Pan or any characters affiliated with the story J.M. Barrie wrote! I think the stories fantastic so yeah no suing me! I don't have anything of value lol. I only own Claire, Noah, Aunt Georgia and um I think that's it! Enjoy and I honestly don't care if you review or not hahaha. I'll still update :)! Cheers!  
  
Chapter 1: The Greatest Storyteller...  
  
"As she said these words her foot slipped, and in another moment, splash! she was up to her chin in salt water." Noah gasped. "Is she going to drown!?" Claire chuckled lightly at his surprise.  
  
"Well we shall find out shan't we?" she smiled kindly at him. "Now! Where was I?" she looked again at the book.  
  
Outside, however unbeknownst to them, there was a boy watching fascinated, his hair a light blonde highlighted by the time he had spent in the sun. His skin was tan, his body covered in vines that he wore instead of clothes, and his feet were bare, he wore no socks nor shoes. He smiled as he watched her throw the book down and grab the little boy, spinning him around."She is the most fascinating girl I have seen" he thought. He continued to watch as her eyes grew large as she read and as the little boy giggled and yawned tiredly.  
  
Claire looked up from the book to see that Noah had fallen asleep. "Well" she began to whisper quietly. "That ends this part of Alice's journey for now". She closed the book Alice in Wonderland and set it back upon the bookshelf. She then pulled the covers up higher on her young brother and kissed his forehead.  
  
She blew out the candle on the nightstand next to his bed and whispered "Goodnight Noah" and left the room.  
  
Claire walked back to her room feeling tired as well and very ready for bed. She sat down at her vanity table and brushed back her hair, looking into her vanity mirror. And like every day she saw a girl who longed for adventure not that taking care of her brother was horrible. She really loved her brother but she knew deep in her heart that really she felt alone. After all she was 15, her mother and father had both died although she couldn't remember how, and her Aunt Georgia began to care for her and Noah but became so bogged down with working to help support them and herself that she never came to Claire's house and so therefore Claire was in charge of keeping the house and caring for Noah but quite recently her Aunt Georgia had decided to move into Claire's house. This was comforting to have Aunt Georgia around but Claire still felt lonely, still slept alone by herself at night, sometimes even cried herself to sleep.  
  
The boy, seeing that the girl had blown out the candle in the little boys room and left it, went to the next window in hopes of seeing her there and talking to her. She sat in front of her mirror, brushed her hair and then went to her bed, and that's when he decided to try and get her attention.  
  
As she was getting into bed she heard a rapping at her window. She looked up to see nothing so she decided to discover what was there. Tentatively she thought it might be a wild bird or animal so she grabbed a pillow cover just in case it came in her room. Slowly she opened the window. Nothing moved or made a sound. She looked out the window and still saw nothing. The breeze blew in, and felt good against her skin so she left the window open and returned to her bed.  
  
As she began to fall asleep she heard a faint sound of what sounded like bells outside her window. Closer it came until she could faintly see a bright light coming very fast her way. It then stopped right outside her window and frantically started bouncing up and down. Claire then found this peculiar and got out of bed quietly as if not to frighten the bright light away and crept towards her window.  
  
The boy was watching her when his fairy, Tinkerbell, came up beside him and began speaking to him in her fairy language. Distracted from the beautiful girl he began to speak back to Tinkerbell and she became very impatient, bouncing up and down insisting that he return to Neverland, his home.  
  
Nearing the window she could make out the face of a boy who was trying to quiet the ball of light and upon further inspection of the light she could determine it was no ball of light but a little tiny woman!  
  
"A fairy!" She exclaimed and this startled the boy causing him to fly backwards into the night sky.  
  
She watched as he flew back closer and was able to get a better look at him. He was a young boy, she could tell, but how old he was she couldn't guess unless she asked him. His body was very tan, and his hair was blonde but blonder at the tips, sort of mussy as if he didn't brush it a lot tossed here and there. "It's cute" she thought to herself. His attire however she found strangely to be of vines or leaves off trees that covered from about his knees to his waist with a string of leaves and vines going diagonally from his right shoulder to wrap around him. His face was young as well, his lips soft and lush, lips Claire was wishing she could kiss, and at this thought she blushed. But the one feature that she admired the most was his eyes. Eyes that looked into her own with emotions she could only guess but it seemed they told her so much she did not know. They made her forget everything but only focus on him. "I think I could look into his eyes forever" she thought and then snapping out of her trance she blushed a deep crimson and bowed her head at realization that she had been staring at a stranger and even thinking him to be handsome when she didn't even know his name yet!  
  
"I'm sorry, did I frighten you?" She said and slowly lifted her head to see him still staring at her and smiling cockily. This unnerved her a bit and she shifted nervously under his gaze.  
  
She had only startled him but it was because Tink had come up and started arguing with him, and now he found it hard to look away from the girl let alone say something to her. She was beautiful though, golden blonde hair curled perfectly at the ends. Wide brown eyes that innocently poured into his soul yet he could see into her soul through those eyes. Her lips pink and full, and he started to want to thimble her. But he knew that is not why he came for her, he came so he could find a new mother, a storyteller, and since Wendy was one of the greatest storytellers in his opinion he knew her daughter was too and he had heard that she was Wendy's daughter since Wendy had passed away. He noticed her blush and so his smile grew and then he remembered what she had said.  
  
"No I was not scared" He said in return. He flew closer until he was standing right inside her window. "Hullo, what is your name?" he asked gently.  
  
Claire glanced at him and couldn't believe he was in her room.  
  
"Uh huh heh um well er uh my name is Claire, Claire Victoria Anita Crowther! But you may call me Claire for short." With this said she smiled at him and noticed he had a confused look upon his face.  
  
"Wait, your last name is Crowther, why is that?"  
  
"Well my fathers name was William Crowther but I didn't know him very well because he and my mother died when I was 7. My Aunt then cared for us but that is another story for another day." she said quietly.  
  
"What was your mothers name?" Peter asked thinking he had the wrong girl, and started to feel disappointed.  
  
"Wendy" she said back. "Although that's the only name I know of her I'm afraid." At the mention of her mothers name he smiled and knew this had to be the right girl.  
  
"What is your name? And where did you come from and for what purpose?" She asked curiously thinking more to herself than to him.  
  
"My name is Peter Pan, and I have come from Neverland on the purpose of finding a new mother for the Lost Boys." At the mention of his name she looked at him.  
  
"You mean to tell me that YOU are THE peter pan! Oh dear I was read that story so much when I was younger and now I read it to Noah. Oh! Then is your fairy Tinkerbell?!" she said becoming very excited.  
  
"Yes, wait who's Noah?, and yes." He said altogether and smiled. Then he looked at her confused at the mention of some guy named "Noah" and for a second he almost thought he felt jealous.  
  
"Oh Noah is my brother! I-" she was cut off.  
  
"-read him stories every night" he finished for her or rather interrupted. Now it was her turn to look confused.  
  
"Why yes, but how did you know that?" she asked confused and started to back away from him.  
  
He saw her backing away and began to think she was frightened of him. Oh no! He thought. Tell her how you know! Before she gets too scared! and in one quick breath he blurted out "I've come every night for the past few months to hear your stories and their really quite nice and I think you're an excellent storyteller and really pretty and I want you to tell the endings to all the stories to the Lost Boys in Neverland and come be their mother!"  
  
He took a breath and started to blush at what he had said and hoped she wouldn't have noticed. But....  
  
Okay that's the ending to this first chapter! I update as much as I can so I'll get the next chapter up soon! Thanks for reading so far and lemme know if this is any good so far! I know it sounds like the other stories but I'll try and change it a bit!! Cheers! 


	2. Thimbles & Away we go!

Okay "Hi I'm back again!" LMAO Sorry inside joke! Anywho I'm back and ready to update cause I'm kinda bored and don't wanna do some things I need to do, so here goes!!  
  
Chapter 2: Thimble & Away we go!  
  
*Continued* He closed his eyes, took a breath and started to blush at what he had said and hoped she wouldn't have noticed. But....  
  
when he opened his eyes she was thimbling him! She pulled away before he had a chance to react and his cheeks blushed a bright pink from the tenderness of her lips. Lips he now wanted to thimble again.  
  
"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me Peter..." She said, blushing and looking at him hoping she hadn't made the wrong move by kissing him. However he started to pull her toward him. Their faces were quite close when he began to whisper.  
  
"Come away with me... Come away to Neverland where we never have to grow old or worry about anything! We can play games and have fun! And you could tell us stories? I know the Lost Boys have been dieing to find out what happens to Snow White and the wicked witch!! Please say you will come? Please say you will be their mother ?" His eyes begged her and she knew that looking into his eyes she could not say no.  
  
"Yes! Peter oh yes please take me to Neverland! I could tell the Lost Boys so many stories! I have so many books that I read to Noah I could bring with me! Speaking of my brother would it be all right if he came too?"  
  
Peter thought about it for a moment, he didn't really like the idea of her brother coming and hogging all of Claire's attention, but if he said no she might not come... and he was really starting to like being around her so he wanted her to come with him and have fun! And if that's the only way she'll come then fine, so be it!  
  
"Okay" He shrugged.  
  
"Yes! Oh I'll be right back I must go wake him!!" And with that she ran into Noah's room so excited! At last her life had a new purpose! To go on adventures and fight pirates and swim with mermaids or so she had thought from what she had read of the book of Peter Pan. She quickly but quietly began to wake Noah.  
  
"Noah! Noah! Wake up! Guess what! The best thing in the world has happened! There is a boy here who is to teach us to fly!! Do you remember the story I read you of Peter Pan? He is here! In my bedroom! And he is going to take us to Neverland!" Claire looked at him for the first time and saw that instead of seeing him happy he had a sad look on his face.  
  
"What is it Noah? Aren't you excited! It's Peter Pan we're talking about! Do you remember the stories of Hook! mermaids pi-!"  
  
"But Claire..." Noah said starting to sob. "What about Aunt Georgia?"  
  
"Shhhhh" Claire said hugging him close as he sobbed into her pajamas. "It's okay... Noah don't you wish for a better life? In Neverland there is so much happiness and fun! And you never have to grow up or worry about life, you can be as carefree as you want. Don't you want that? For you? For me?" She asked and pulled away so she could see his face.  
  
Meanwhile Peter had been waiting in Claire's room and decided to see what was taking so long when he heard sobbing. He quietly crept and peeped into the room to see Claire comforting a very upset Noah. She's so pretty He thought to himself The Lost Boys will love her as mother so much and if they dont they must be crazy and Peter thought to when she just thimbled him. Her lips were so smooth they reminded him of Wendy... Wendy. She had left him and married and grew old. He was determined he would not let such a thing happen to Claire.  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts of her when Noah came bounding out of the room towards Claire's room and ran smack into him.  
  
"Ouch!" They both said. And Claire came out to greet them. Peter then led them into Claire's room and sprinkled some of Tink's fairy dust on Noah.  
  
Noah flew out the window screaming for joy, while Claire watched on in happiness. She turned around to find peter and didnt see him and turned again and didnt see him till he came in front of her and blew fairy dust out of his hand and into her face. She sneezed and it blew her out the window and into the air where Peter flew to catch her and steady her. He grabbed her hand and together they flew off into the night toward Neverland!  
  
Yeah I know that was short but I havet to sleep if I expect to wake up the next morning hahaha! Cheers everyone! I'll update again soon! 


	3. New Pirate in the Waters

Okay!! I got a new idea while I was thinking, I dunno how but I'm gonna go with it so bear with me! Um anywho I'm gonna take this story on a new twist and incorporate Jack Sparrow as a new character in this story, but Im not gonna put this story under crossovers cause I'm only using him and maybe a few other characters from Pirates of the Caribbean. So! That's all I have to say for now! Enjoy!  
  
New Disclaimers for this Chapter: I DO NOT and I repeat DO NOT own any characters or own anything even AFFILIATED with Pirates of the Caribbean OR Peter Pan. Jack Sparrow, Joshamee Gibbs etc. belong to Disney corp.! Peter Pan To universal etc.!! Do not sue me because like I said! I don't own them! Okay? I only own the following characters: Claire Noah and Aunt Georgia! Got it!? :)  
  
Chapter 3: New Pirate in the waters  
  
Peter and Claire and Noah had just reached Neverland. Peter smiled and laughed with joy at seeing his home again. Claire and Noah however were amazed and dazzled with how beautiful it was. The sun shown over the mountains letting the snow glisten and sparkle as if those mountains had been sprinkled themselves with fairy dust. The crystal blue waters, serene and almost immediatly urged Claire to have just a quick swim. The lush green forests ripe with life and happiness that made Claire smile. She glanced back to see Noah was smiling and giggling and truly amazed also at what a beautiful place it was here. The books she had read him and the pictures really didn't do it any justice she thought.  
  
"Oh Peter... It's so beautiful" Claire said. Peter smiled cockily and laughed. "Yeah I know. Hey watch this!"  
  
And with that he began to flip in the air spiraling quickly toward the clouds. Once he reached the clouds he began bouncing on them doing various flips and moves, all the way laughing and cheering.  
  
"Come on!! Check it out!!" He bellowed up to Claire and Noah. Well, you didn't have to ask Noah twice and before she could react, he was flying his way towards peter attempting to circle around but couldn't quite get his young body to flip. He made it to the clouds and too began jumping and laughing with Peter.  
  
"Come on Claire!!" Peter shouted! "It's so much fun!". She was a little apprehensive about this but she was not sure why. Then suddenly there was a loud  
  
BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Peter shoved Noah out of the way just as a cannonball whizzed passed them. Claire heard the boom and flew out of the way of the cannonball that had she not reacted seconds sooner would have hit her. Peter became very confused. "I thought Hook was dead..." But he had no time to think such thoughts because whoever was shooting cannonballs soon fired another one and he heard a shrill scream. Peter dodged it and grabbed Noah. He flew him down to the safety of the treehouse before taking off again to find Claire.  
  
Meanwhile Claire saw Peter flying towards her and another cannonball shoot towards Peter and she screamed his name. He looked and just barley dodged it before grabbing Claire too and flying her her away from there. He too dropped her off right next to Noah.  
  
"Claire, you remember from reading about me that Hook died right?"  
  
"Why, yes. It says so right here" and she pulled out the book and flipped to the page where it described Hook's death.  
  
"Then who could have fired that shot??" she looked up from the book at him and he stared into her eyes.  
  
"I don't know but I will find out. The Lost Boys must be out hunting so when they get back just let them know who you are and that I brought you here okay? I'll be back soon as soon as I find out what is going on. Oh and if any of them try to hurt you or Noah, inform them I will punish them later." He looked at her for assurance.  
  
"Okay" she said and he smiled at her. "But Peter..." she continued "Don't hurt yourself or get yourself killed. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come back." She looked at him and then found that their faces were only a few inches apart. This time Peter found himself putting his arms around her waist, pulling her closer when...  
  
"AHEM" Noah said rather loudly startling Claire and Peter.  
  
"Right, I'll be back soon!" and with that Peter flew off. Why was he feeling all tingly inside just from that one encounter. He put those thoughts aside as he flew faster.  
  
"Well Claire, what should we do now?" Noah asked looking up at her. She hadn't moved from the spot she was in and could still feel the tingling sensation from when Peter had put his arms around her waist bringing her closer. She wanted to kiss him but realized now was not the time and not in front of Noah. She knew what he would have said to that. Instead she was snapped out of her thoughts by Noah's voice and the pulling of her sleeve and she dropped her book of Peter Pan.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" She looked at him trying to remember what he had said to her.  
  
"I'm bored! And I don't think those boys are coming back anytime soon so wanna go out and play or explore!? I mean that's what you wanted to do right? Have adventures sister?" He asked looking expectantly at her.  
  
"Yes! Of course, well what are we waiting for?" Finding her voice she set her bag on a chair at the table made of trees and wood. But she could not help but worry for Peter's safety. Noah yelped with happiness and ran out of the Treehouse into something.  
  
Looking up he saw it was a man. A balding man with yellow teeth and what seemed yellow eyes which Noah could not understand. But this man did not look very nice and so Noah attempted running back into the Treehouse to warn his sister only to be grabbed and tied up so he could not scream then thrown over the man's shoulder. Instantly he was greeted with the horried smell of pirate, a combination of what Noah thought was some sort of bad drink smell that he remembered his dad used to drink when he had been alive and not having washed for weeks. This was a smell that Noah decided did not smell pleasant at all and so he began to scream and wimper.  
  
"'ello mate, the names Gibbs" he said and Noah began to scream muffled by his bonds. "I'll be takin ye to the captain now along with your sister or whoever that girl is that you were with, by the way happen to know where she is boy?" he asked over his shoulder but all he got was muffled replies. He began to enter the treehouse.  
  
Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter reached what he was used to being an empty space of crystal blue water, but instead he saw a ship. A large black ship with black sails and a pirate flag.  
  
"Pirates?" he said beginning to be confused and decided to fly closer to inspect.  
  
"ANAMARIA! Anamaria get yer arse over here!!" Jack Sparrow shouted as he stood at the side of the ship, looking for any bodies in the water as they sailed. Anamaria approached.  
  
"Aye Captain! What is it ye be needing?" She asked.  
  
"Where be Gibbs?" He asked irritated. This was the third time this week they had lost that man and Jack was almost beginning to think he was more of a burden than a help. But he was his first mate so he always forgave him. Loyal he was... just sometimes got lost.  
  
"I aven't seen him lately, he might have stayed on shore though Cap'n... OH! Wait, 'member you told 'im to find the gel and boy that you heard Peter brought here for the master plan!"  
  
"Oh right. Well I'm suspecting we should sail to shore and see what he's found! That's settled! WE SAIL FOR SHORE TURN THIS SHIP AROUND YOU SCABBERS DOGS!!!" He yelled and turned to the Helm turning it roughly. Anamaria ran off to begin her duties. Ah yes, the beautiful plan he thought to himself and grinned smugly.  
  
Peter heard the pirate who must be captain of the ship yell for someone named Anamaria. That's curious Peter thought, a woman pirate. Although Wendy could have become a pirate named 'Red Handed Jill' so this didn't surprise him much. He watched as a dark skinned woman approached the man. Who is he? he thought and saw them continue to talk and then the man began to yell something like "SAIL FOR SHORE SCABBERS DOGS!" but what did that mean and why were they sailing for shore. He saw the ship sharply turn around at the mercy of its crew and followed it as it sailed towards shore. He wasn't liking this pirate bunch at all and he was bound and determined to find out who this new guy was and why he was here.  
  
Jack Sparrow looked behind him to see Peter Pan apprehensively following the ship. He decided to let him go instead of opening fire or some silly stunt like that. He would have him right where he wanted him if Gibbs hurried along and finished his part. However Peter began flying faster and before he knew it Peter was standing right in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked the man. From what he could tell this man wore a tri corner leather hat, a bunch of trinkets or what not in his hair. He swayed rather strangely probably from being drunk so much. His eyes were kohl rimmed and a dark brown and peered at him all the while smirking cockily. He was armed with a sword and a revolver and from the looks of him Peter didn't like him one bit. The man chuckled at him which only mad him agitated as he hadn't answer his question yet.  
  
"Peter Pan right?, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" he finished. Jack Sparrow... The name sure didn't sound familiar. But how did he know his name?  
  
"Why are you here and how do you know my name?" Peter tried.  
  
"I know yer name cause ye killed a friend of mine, or rather not a friend but a man I knew, called James Hook. Ring any bells? Well and I was in Tortuga alllllll the way on the other side o' the world and I was talkin' to some mates in a bar an-"  
  
"-That doesn't answer my question" Peter said most annoyed now. This guy knew Hook so he couldn't be up to any good.  
  
"Listen mate, if ye would lemme finish a bloody sentence I could explain and THEN kill ye! But since yer so bloody annoyin' I think I'll just kill ye now savvy?" he explained with some waving of his arms.  
  
"I'm not bloody and you can't kill me and I am NOT annoying! But since you are a friend of Hook I guess I will have to kill you!" and Peter drew his sword.  
  
"I was just joking! ha-ha! Take a joke? Maybe if ye didn't have a stick up yer-" suddenly there was a high pitched shrill scream coming from the direction of the treehouse and both Jack and Peter turned toward it's direction, Jack smirking and mentally noting to thank Gibbs and give him a raise when he found him, and Peter a look of horror on his face. Jack could see the look on Peter's face and knew he must be affected by it.  
  
"Claire!" Peter lowered his sword and before Jack could react, he flew off in the direction of the scream. Jack laughed and turned back to the Helm preparing to take two hostages aboard.  
  
Okay!! How was that?? I think this'll turn out pretty good! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon! Cheers! 


	4. Hostage and Rescue Mission & author note

Hey I'm back! Okay wow! I got two reviews how cool is that! I really appreciate the feedback guys! :D Okay I'll start by addressing them!  
  
Yuki Asao: Thank you SO much! Oh don't worry! I'm sorry if I made him come across as evil!! I just wanted to get a little rivalry started between Peter and him cause I think they're both handsome and that's kinda the reason I put him in this story to make a little competition between two guys I think are equally cute!! hahaha sorry if I worried you! I would be pretty upset if I made Jack evil so yeah not gonna happen! Just some competition for love ;) LOL yes he is extremly funny!! And devilish! ;) lol anywho yeah I watched that movie today and it just reminded me of how much I love the character! Anywho thanks so much for reading! I really encourage opinions and input to make my story somethin yall wanna read! Oh and yeah I'm gonna try and update every day if not at least more often than weeks at a time! It kinda makes me anxious when people do that lol! So I'm gonna try not to do that! Cheers!  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: Interesting screen name lol! :) Um anywho yeah I was actually in a rush when I was finishing it cause I had a 10 page essay to write and it was already 11:30! Anywho I hope you got a chance to read the next chapter and I hope you like the rest of the story! And yes, you were my first reviewer!! Thank you so much for reviewing and saying nice things! Cause I have read and heard a lot of people get slammed here and it's good to hear some nice things from nice people! Thanks and again hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
Now on to the next chapter!!  
  
Chapter 4: Hostage and Rescue Mission  
  
Peter flew faster toward the treehouse and landed to find the door gone and footprints in the dirt.  
  
No he thought and began to feel his anger rising. First he brings Claire here. Then some man named Sparrow sails his ship here and thinks he can insult Peter Pan. On top of that! The man knew Hook his number one sworn enemy. Then suddenly Claire and Noah get kidnapped.  
  
"He must be up to something" he thought aloud and suddenly he heard a cry of voices and a stampede of feet as a doe ran quick past him and the Lost Boys followed, passing Peter too.  
  
"Boys!" He managed to yell above them and they turned to look at him.  
  
"I brought you all a mother!" He smiled at the thought of Claire and all the boys cheered.  
  
"Where is she?" Tootles cried. The Lost Boys looked around them expectantly and around Peter but saw no one, not even a lady.  
  
"Well that's just the thing, I don't know but I think I have a pretty good idea" Peter said as he walked towards the boys, ready to tell them his plan.  
  
Aboard the Black Pearl (Jack's ship)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"mmph! mm urm" Claire tried but gave up since it was no use. No one could hear her or see her since she was stowed away with Noah near the guns of the ship. This was a room she could tell not many of the pirates went into for it was rather dusty and infested with rats. She looked at Noah muffling loudly to get his attention and he looked at her. Her eyes softened and told him she was sorry which caused tears to trickle down his face.  
  
Just then the door burst open and the man Claire recognized that had grabbed them was coming towards her and took off the chains on her ankles. He stood her up and she looked one last time at Noah before she was lead out of the closet, and into the fresh air.  
  
"I'm sposed to take ye to the captain, milady" Gibbs said and took the cloth that was tied around her mouth off so she could speak, but she did not for she had nothing to say to him or his disgusting crew.  
  
He opened a door and led her into a room. All the while she kept her head down and she sat down without looking up at this so called 'Captain'.  
  
"Thank ye Gibbs, that'll be all" and the man she learned to be 'Gibbs' left with a nod. The door closed and silence insued between the two, two souls with almost the same purpose in life, to have adventure and freedom.  
  
"Well my dear" Jack started, his voice deep and playful yet dark and mysterious. For the first time Claire looked up to meet the face that went with that voice. From what she could see he was nothing like the other men on this ship, in fact she had to admit to herself she found him rather handsome, in a rougish type of way. He wore a leather tricornered hat, had a beard that parted in too and had beads and trinkets in it along with the rest of his hair which was a dark brown, but his eyes she found she could not look away from. They were a dark mysterious brown which almost reminded her of his voice, dark and mysterious yet playful and cocky. His shirt was open a tad, revealing to her a very defined and tan chest, probably from all the time he had spent working in the sun aboard deck. She found herself gasping and blushing at these thoughts, thoughts that she held similar when she first saw Peter. 'Peter!' Her mind screamed but when she looked back into his eyes she forgot the name as if it never had entered her mind.  
  
When she had looked up at him he was not expecting to be taken aback. Nobody told him that this girl was beautiful and he pushed those thoughts away as soon as they came. Nonsense! Peter will come but he will NEVER get this girl back, no matter how hard he tries. He thought to himself. After all that boy could just find himself another one. Of course he can! He argued with himself. Then he saw her blush and began to smirk. Must be me irresistible looks, cause no lady can resist ME! He thought again to himself. Then he realized he was holding conversations in his head and hadn't continued saying anything after staring at this girl for quite some time. He snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Enough!" He said to himself but instead heard it outside his head which made him laugh.  
  
"Anywho where was I? Oh yes, well my dear! What do you think of 'er?" he said referring to his pride and joy. The Black Pearl.  
  
"Her as in...?" Claire looked at him pointedly and confused, for she couldn't remember meeting any other women or seeing any other women besides Tink since she had come to Neverland. Must be a lonely place for men she thought.  
  
"As in me pride an' joy! The Black Pearl! What do you think of her ay? Isn't she a beauty! Took me years to get 'er back from that scallywag Barbossa." he said and dwelt on that memory of killing him for a moment.  
  
"Oh yes, well she is all right I spose. I really only saw her closet so I can't really give an evaluation based on that!" she finished and gave him a evil glare.  
  
Deciding to change the subject he asked "What's yer name luv?".  
  
"Claire" she simply said.  
  
"Ah nice name ye got there. An' that boy. What is his name?"  
  
"Noah" She stated again. Determined to give him as little information as possible. "What is your name, sir?" she spoke again.  
  
"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he said emphasizing the word 'Captain'.  
  
"Oh, so why am I here sir?"  
  
"CAPTAIN! lass, and I dunno actually, just thought I'd have my fun with ye and let ye off at some port." He said with all seriousness.  
  
She giggled. "No that couldn't possibly be it. You must have whores or something you do that with, or so I have read in stories of pirates.  
  
"So you've read about me luv?" he asked cocking one eyebrow and leaning back in his chair amused. This one was educated.  
  
"Ah yes! I have read so much of Pirates and pillages and plunder! It made me at first want to become a pirate until I realized that I probably would never have the chance" she said sadly looking down away from his eyes again. She didn't hear or see him stand up and walk around the desk to stand beside her.  
  
"'ow would you like..." he began thinking what he was gonna say over in his mind. "to become one? My invitation to you no attachments!" he finished.  
  
She looked up and realized he was right next to her so she looked up at him and felt uncomfortable being so close so she stood and moved toward the wall. He followed her with his eyes. "Ummmm well could you allow me to think on it Captain? Alone? I mean it is a rather big desicion and I suppose I must consult Peter too and-"  
  
"-forget Peter lass. Think about you. Think about all the fun ye could have! You want adventures! I can give you 'em! I can give you the grandest adventures luv! You'll be known amongst all pirates and feared! But most of all you'll 'ave freedom. And the Pearl o' course."  
  
"I need time to think. Is that okay?" She asked meekly. What he said was really getting to her and she needed time to sort out her goals and feelings.  
  
"I understand luv" He smiled cockily, a smile she remembered that resembled Peters.  
  
"Thank you" and with that Jack yelled for Gibbs and he escorted her out of the room but she wanted some time to think and get some air so she shouted "WAIT!!"  
  
All activity on the ship stopped as everyone turned toward Claire and even Jack stopped and turned toward her.  
  
"Captain can I request a room for me and Noah that I can properly think in?" she asked.  
  
He looked at her contemplating if she would try anything but blew that out of the water since they were indeed surrounded by it! No escape so why not? "Sure luv"  
  
"Thank you Captain" she smiled and he grinned back. "BACK TO WORK YOU BLIGHTERS and Gibbs take the young woman and her..." he looked at her.  
  
"Brother" she added.  
  
".. her brother to my other bedroom" and with that he turned and closed the door to his office. Gibbs led Claire back to the closet to retrieve her brother. Noah, relieved to see his sister unharmed was shocked to see her bindings had been removed and the evil man that had captured them both was now removing his bindings as well. He then led them out of the closet and to a rich room on the other side of the ship.  
  
Claire couldn't help but admire the interior of this room for it was more richer than any she had seen on the ship and though she hadn't seen EVERY room she figured the Captain must take pride in his personal spaces, and she just remembered he HAD said his OTHER bedroom which made her think his other room was more spectacular than the site before her very eyes right now.  
  
"Thank you Gibbs" and he nodded and left leaving the two to admire this lavish room.  
  
"Wow Claire look at this place!" Noah exclaimed and marveled at how nice it was and then realized that he hadn't figured out how they got here in the first place.  
  
"Claire... can I ask you what happened when you went away for a little bit with that evil man?" Noah sat on the bed and Claire joined him putting Noah on her lap.  
  
"Of course! Now that man led me to the Captain of this here ship and me and that Captain talked, and well then I asked if we could have a nicer room since we were so uncomfortable and he was very nice and agreed, and well! here we are!" She finished and rubbed her cheek against his and laughed throwing him behind her on the bed. She decided to leave off the part of his offer to join him and become a pirate for that should not be troubling Noah at this time. They had already gone through so much already and she didn't want to add to that stress. She would tell him at the right time.  
  
She was snapped back to reality as Noah jumped on her back and ended up pulling her over and off the bed. The both of them began laughing hysterically and suddenly the door opened. Claire regained her composure and Noah did as well as Gibbs returned holding a pile of clothes.  
  
"'ello kids! Brought ye back some clothes, exclusively from the captain" and he winked at Claire to emphasize the point and she blushed at the thought of the type of clothes Jack would have sent for her to wear. He set them on the now mussed up bed and left closing the door quietly.  
  
For the first time since they had arrived in Neverland they realized their current attire had been ripped, freyed and dirt covered. They dug into the clothes deciding what was sent for Claire and what was Noah's and it was not hard seeing as there was one dress and a pair of breeches and a long white sleeved shirt many sizes too big for Noah so Claire found some makeshift pins laying around in the room and began to fix it to his body. She then put on a forest green dress that was suprisingly fit to her form and hugged her every curve which she blushed at. Noah looked at Claire and Claire looked at Noah and they both shrugged.  
  
Peter & the boys~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter finished telling them his plan and decided to put it in action. The Lost Boys were required to surround the treehouse incase the new pirate was to come back they would attack. Peter was to sail to the ship and try and see if that Sparrow had Claire and Noah and that is what Peter did.  
  
He began to circle the ship keeping his eye level with the deck and see if she was aboard but then knew if he had captured her he would keep her hidden somewhere so he cautiously flew by all the windows until he reached one and he looked in and there was Claire and Noah and they were jumping around on the bed. He took a minute to take in their new appearances because apparently they had been given new clothes, which he had to admit wasn't so bad for Claire.  
  
She was wearing a forest green dress that happened to hug her curves very nicely and her hair curled and golden blonde made her look like a princess he thought to himself and made a mental note to compliment her later. Noah however was wearing breeches and a white long sleeved shirt he figured had been for a man because they had pinned it to fit him better but it still looked odd.  
  
He then began whispering "Claire" and she didn't hear him so he whispered it louder "CLAIRE" and she turned to the window and saw him. Quickly she ran toward him saying "Peter oh thank god!" and Noah too jumped off the bed and came to the window.  
  
"Hurry, I brought Tink so you could escape by flying away from here!" he whispered so not to be heard from above. He then took Tink and blew fairy dust in both their faces. "Think happy thoughts" he whispered now and as soon as Claire realized what was happening she was out the window with Noah, flying again, this time in a dress.  
  
Claire grabbed Noah's hand and Peter put a finger up to his mouth to signal for them to be quiet and he led quickly led them back to the treehouse.  
  
They walked in as it was very dark, not a movement was made in the room when all of a sudden....  
  
Okay so sorry bout that!!! Thought I'd leave it suspensful cause I'll end up updating tomorrow anyway! Thanks so much again for the reviews and hope yall are likin this story so far! Cheers!  
  
Okay for some weird reason I couldn't upload my authors note so I'll have to attach it to the end of this chapter. So sorry I haven't updated in so long, but something important happened...  
  
I'm so sorry you guys, I won't be able to update this story for awhile because I've been diagnosed to take a serious medical therapy that requires bloodwork and serious medication etc, so I won't be able to update this story for awhile... I know you all are going to hate me, but I hope you understand because this is a life death situation for me. I hope you all understand and thank you so much for reviewing so far! Wish me all the luck in the world, I'm really gonna need it and I'm really scared... I'll try to update once it's all over... Hopefully if it passes over. Thank you.  
  
Unknown Mistress 


End file.
